


early youth burnout

by trailing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailing/pseuds/trailing
Summary: All the false reasons Viktor cut his hair (and the one truth).





	early youth burnout

**1.**

The suggestion comes when they’re both drunk, lazy eyelids matching the fumbling feet carrying them across the quiet streets of dusk to their hotel – mere days before Viktor is to skate the third time for gold as a senior. Funny, how easy it is to make foolish decisions when coaches aren’t around to witness.

“You should cut your hair.”

Christophe’s voice is intimate, so close to Viktor’s ear. Like this, Viktor can count the number of long, long blond lashes brushing Christophe’s own cheeks; see the lazy smile Christophe adorns, cheeks pink from the cold. Clean-shaven. A few years ago, a little younger, and Viktor may have thought this was what love feels like.

Instead, the words echo in Viktor’s head. He hums in response, gaze turning away from the sudden brightness awakening in Christophe’s eyes. So different from the cold, freezing his breath between them.

“You should,” Christophe later insists again. This time, they’re in the warmth of Christophe’s hotel room. Viktor almost doesn’t catch the sound, so busy counting the imperfections on the ceiling.

Viktor feigns ignorance. “I should –– ?” He asks, almost innocently (the fingers tangling in the fringes of his hair betray him).

“Not there’s anything wrong with it,” Christophe is quick to assure. Previously with his back against the headboard, he now learns forward, sheets slipping around him. “But surely it gets in the way, no?”

Viktor turns away. Hidden away in his memories comes the sensation of another’s hands weaving his hair into a braid, giggles, soon it’ll be so long you’ll be tripping on the ends! Before Yavok. Before skating. Before he had to painstakingly learn how to style his own hair because no one else now knew how it would get frizzy in the wrong conditions.

A blink. Shrug. “Are you volunteering to change that?”

Ah; there comes the excited expression on Christophe again. “If you insist.”

(After, when Viktor’s head feels light as air and his neck uncomfortable bare, Christophe comments, “That’ll give the press something surprising to talk about you, for once.” Viktor smiles, but it’s a lopsided thing.

Viktor breaks his own world record by three points. Even still, the first article to pop up on news feeds fixates exclusively on the enigma of his Viktor Nikiforov’s dramatic shift in hairstyle.)

**Author's Note:**

> (am i the only one who likes imagining a million headcanons around why viktor cut his hair)
> 
> i guess this is my debut into the yoi fandom, hello! these'll just be drabbles as i test out my ideas and characterization. if u enjoy, please comment; those fuel my motivation!!


End file.
